


Adult Sleepover

by nhasablog



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, Platonic Cuddling, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk and cheerful Foggy finds himself in Matt’s bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adult Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr nhasablog.tumblr.com. I've posted +200 tickle fics on there, so check it out if you want to see more.

Foggy was drunker than he’d like to admit, but when Matt pointed out how he could barely walk without stumbling over his own feet he wasn’t really able to deny it.

“The world is spinning. Can you feel it spin, Matt?”

Matt just placed his hand on Foggy’s shoulder. “Sure, Foggy.”

“Where are we going, Matty? This isn’t the way to my place.”

“No way I’m letting you go home like this. You’re staying with me tonight.”

“It’ll be just like old times!” Foggy exclaimed. “Like college, but more adult. An adult sleepover!”

Matt, who was actually rather tipsy himself, started giggling. “Exactly.”

The moment they stepped into Matt’s apartment Foggy rushed toward the couch and threw himself onto it. “Oh no!” he cried. “That stupid neon sign.”

Matt walked to the kitchen, rummaging around. “You can sleep on my bed. I can take the couch.”

“I’m not taking your bed from you,” Foggy protested, sitting up. “Woah, the world is spinning again.” He looked up when Matt appeared in front of him holding a glass of water. “Let’s share the bed. At least it’s bigger than those crappy college beds.” He accepted the glass and gulped down the water. “Remember when we shared a bed back then? It was awful. I always ended up on the floor.”

Matt snorted. “That was your own fault for moving around so much.”

Nothing had changed apparently, for Foggy still moved around just as much, and even in his drunk state he could feel Matt getting fed up.

“I’m sorry,” he slurred, rolling over to lean his forehead against Matt’s neck.

“It’s okay,” Matt mumbled, his breath hitting Foggy’s hair.

Foggy scooted closer, suddenly craving affection. “Tonight was fun. We should do it again.”

Matt hummed, making his throat vibrate. “Maybe you should take it easy on the tequila shots next time, though.”

Foggy gave a breathy laugh. “You know me. Once I start I can’t stop.”

Matt’s lips twitched upwards. “You’re still such a college student.”

“Hey.” Foggy reached out to poke Matt in the ribs, making him jerk away. “Take that back.”

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry,” Matt giggled, slapping his hand away. “Don’t do that.”

“What? This?” Foggy did it again, but Matt grabbed his wrist this time, reminding Foggy once again that he was a highly trained ninja of some sort.

“Yes, that.” Matt’s hand found Foggy’s side, squeezing. “Unless you want me to do that.”

Foggy squealed, trying to squirm away. “Stohop it!”

“You brought this on yourself, you know.”

Matt squeezed his side again, but Foggy wasn’t going down without a fight. He used his free hand to scratch on Matt’s tummy, feeling smug when the latter started laughing.

“Dohon’t,” Matt pleaded, rolling onto his side, causing Foggy’s face to get pressed against his neck. No one could really blame him for what he did next. “Nohoho! Not raspberries!” Matt cried, scrambling away from him.

Foggy grinned triumphantly. “Gets you every time.”

Matt growled playfully, letting go of Foggy’s wrist to use both of his hands to tickle his friend’s stomach.

Foggy fell into hysterics, his hands flailing around uselessly. “Dohohon’t!”

“You started this,” Matt said, sounding amused.

“And I’m ending it!” Foggy reached out blindly, poking and prodding wherever he could reach. Judging by Matt’s laughter he seemed to be doing something right.

But Matt, being Matt, still managed to drive him crazy with his nimble fingers, and Foggy was soon gasping for air. “Uncle!” he cried.

“You give up?” Matt asked, sounding just as breathless as Foggy felt.

“Yehehes, just stohohop it!”

They both backed off at the same time, their laughter dying down to just quiet panting. Foggy felt absolutely exhausted.

“Well, this was fun and all,” he said, his voice hoarse. “But the Sandman suddenly found me.”

The last thing he heard was Matt’s amused laugh before he fell asleep. He didn’t wake up on the floor this time.


End file.
